


Looking back on it now

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Zacasan (Zacharias Smith/Susan Bones) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How things have changed.
Relationships: Susan Bones/Zacharias Smith
Series: Zacasan (Zacharias Smith/Susan Bones) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120736
Kudos: 1





	Looking back on it now

Our tale begins in the Hufflepuff common room. Susan Bones is talking to her boyfriend Zacharias Smith about how they used to behave around each other when the first met.

Susan asked, "Do you remember how often we argued?"

Zacharias laughed. "Of course I do, Sus."

Susan said, "At least 20 times or more in a week."

Zacharias smirked. "I was an obnoxious pig back then though, I failed to see the beauty who was standing right in front of me."

Susan replied, "Looking back on it now, I don't regret a single moment. Not even the petty arguments. I love you to the moon and back, Zach."

Zacharias grinned. "Well, I love you more."

Susan beamed, "Not possible, I love you the most."

Zacharias smiled. "Ok, ok, you win this round."


End file.
